


Crazy For You

by siirvm



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Obsession, Yandere, policeofficer!yohan, prisoner!hyeongjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siirvm/pseuds/siirvm
Summary: Hyeongjun gets admitted to Seoul Penitentiary after committing numerous murders involving friends of his past crushes. Corrections officer Kim Yohan doesn’t know what he’s getting into when Hyeongjun finds himself falling for another stranger.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo, Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang, Kim Yohan/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So im obsessed with this prison kdrama lately and ive been getting so much inspiration and ideas and i just want to pour them out in this story right here

_Click._

The flash of the camera blinded the prisoner momentarily before his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room again. A white backdrop was on the wall behind him as he carried a board that said _Song Hyeongjun, 18, Inmate 021130_ in bright, bold letters.

There was no denying that this kid was extremely adorable. That was how he deceived everyone into thinking he was a perfect innocent angel until he was finally caught by the police a week ago. Even his mugshot pictures that just printed out were cute enough for a magazine shoot.

”Officer, I’m quite thirsty, can you bring me some water?” Hyeongjun asked while batting his unnaturally large eyes while pouting. The officer slowly lifted his head from his clipboard and gave him a hard stare.

”Does this look like a hotel to you? Keep your mouth shut unless you want to have your privileges taken away on your first week here.”

The pout vanished immediately and transformed into a bored scoff, like a person taking off a mask. He did a once over and peered at the officer’s nametag. _Kim Wooseok._ He would have to keep an eye on this one, just in case for later.

”Okay, inmate number 021130, face the wall and hands behind your back. Your handcuffs will be released once you arrive at your cell.” Hyeongjun rolled his eyes as he complied with the officer’s commands.

”I have a name, you know. I’d like it if you would call me that.” Hyeongjun scowled. 

”This establishment has things called rules, you see, something that prisoners transferred here, such as yourself, do not understand. You’re also a disgusting criminal, and I don’t think you deserve privileges like that. Now stop talking and follow me.” Wooseok roughly snapped on the cold handcuffs and tugged Hyeongjun along the empty corridors.

_-_

”This is Wing 3, room 11. This is where you’ll be staying until the end of your sentence or until you get transferred to another penitentiary. Don’t get too comfy in here and don’t fight, that just gives everyone an unnecessary headache.” Officer Kim Wooseok slammed the door close as the magnetic lock automatically locked itself.

Hyeongjun turned around slowly to face his new cellmates. One was blonde haired and sleeping in one corner of the floor, three other people were huddled around a table eating ramen and one was shitting in the toilet. Thank god the bathroom had dividers.

The plastic bin of personal belongings that Hyeongjun carried felt like it was gaining more weight with each passing second. One of the people that was eating ramen spoke up, “Hey, you can put your stuff in the cubbies over there. The empty one’s yours.” 

Hyeongjun scurried on over and quickly put his stuff away. A copious amount of pictures from his past lovers littered the space in his box. He was in the middle of taping those pictures in his cubby hole when the guy who spoke to him earlier said, “My name’s Seungwoo. I’m the cell leader here. These guys next to me are Hangyul and Dongpyo. The one shitting the bathroom behind me is Seungyeon and the one sleeping over there is Minhee. He’s a druggie so he usually does this all day, currently experiencing withdrawal symptoms. Your name is...?”

”Hyeongjun.”

”Right. We only have one rule here, Hyeongjun. Don’t cause trouble and we won’t have a problem.” Seungwoo eyed him carefully, and his tone was on the verge of threatening. Hyeongjun found it amusing and gave him a skeptical smile.

”And don’t fucking tell me what to do, bastard, and _I_ won’t have a problem,” he finished his sentence off with a sickening sweet smile.

The air in the room grew thick with tension. Minhee lifted his head up for a second to see what the commotion was all about, then proceeded to fall back asleep in a matter of seconds.

Dongpyo let out a high pitched gasp. “Why I oughta-, who gave you the right to speak to my pops that way?” He feigned a punch to Hyeongjun.

”HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP I’M TRYING TO TAKE A SHIT,” Seungyeon yelled from the bathroom, witnessing everything that was happening outside.

Seungwoo ground his teeth together in anger. “Listen here, you little fucker. One more word out of that shithole you call a mouth, you’re really gonna get-,”

”Hey, what the fuck is going on here? Your annoying chitchat is disturbing the whole floor.”

Hyeongjun turned around to see the owner of that voice. When he did, finally, it was like time had stopped. The only thing that existed right was him and the unknown officer.

 _Officer Kim Yohan,_ Hyeongjun read off the nametag. He immediately deserted his activity of sorting out his belongings and made a beeline to the barred window, the only thing separating Yohan with the prisoners. Hyeongjun’s hands grasped the bars for support, for he could not handle the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Yohan jumped back in surprise. Hyeongjun stared wide eyed and mouth slightly open.

”Hi.”

Yohan hastily flipped through Hyeongjun’s record on his clipboard, eyes darting from the papers to Hyeongjun’s twisted smile.

**Song Hyeongjun, 18**

**Inmate #021130  
**

**Hometown:** Gyeongnam, Tongyeong, South Korea

 **Reason of persecution: Mass Murder.** Exactly 20 corpses were found in the basement of the inmate’s home. All corpses were people reported missing and related to the inmate’s numerous significant others in some way. A collection of knives and other torture devices were discovered in the inmate’s wardrobe.

 **WARNINGS:** Under any circumstances, DO NOT let inmate #021130 have access to any knives or any object that has potential harm. It is best if he is put in a segregation cell with no contact to people or the outside world.

Yohan disregarded Hyeongjun’s dreamlike expression. “You were originally supposed to go to the segregation cell but all of them are occupied at the moment. Sorry about that,” he murmured the last part.

”N-no, you don’t have to be sorry about anything,” Hyeongjun stammered.

_Your existence is enough._

Yohan gave him a weird look and said something real intelligent like, “Um, okay,” and walked off to the surveillance center.

Hyeongjun’s eyes followed after the figure and didn’t move until he saw it disappear. Dongpyo’s face scrunched up in disgust as he witnessed the whole ordeal.

”I guess we’re the least crazy ones in here right now,” he observed.

-

Hyeongjun couldn’t sleep that night. Partly because of Hangyul’s consistent snoring but mostly due to Yohan clouding his thoughts. All he could think about was him and all the people he would have to get rid of to stake his claim.

At that point, you could consider Hyeongjun as an expert of the art of sick love. Sick as in killing off as many people he can to not let anyone come between him and his crush. He could be classified as a sadist too, he felt joy when eliminating someone. Now all he needed to do was keep a lookout on who was a bit too close to his dear, precious Yohan.

He tossed and turned on his sleeping mat until he found a comfortable position. But something was off. He felt someone else’s body heat in front of his face so he slightly opened one eye but resulted in both eyes snapping open in shock.

”Hello there,” Minhee whispered, all up in his face.

Hyeongjun let out a strangled cry of disgust and immediately sat up. “What the fuck.”

”I see you’ve peaked an interest in our very own Wing 3’s correction officer,” Minhee said thoughtfully. Hyeongjun’s pupils contracted with sudden high alert. “What’s it to you?” he asked with caution. His expression was on the verge of furious.

”Oh nothing, it’s just that I know everything about everyone admitted into this facility including,” he leaned over to whisper into Hyeongjun’s ear, “the officers.”

He drew back into his previous state. “I can get you any kind of object you want too, I kind of do some smuggling here and there. But of course, everything comes with a price. Just deposit the amount I want into my commissary account, and I’ll get the job done in a snap.”

Hyeongjun’s heart raced with need, for he could place orders for all the knives he wanted. But one could not take chances. He learned his lesson when his best friend confessed he liked his crush in middle school. It wasn’t that hard to dispose of the body.

He glared daggers at Minhee, and he put his hands up in defense.

”Woah, there. If it makes you feel any better, I already have a boyfriend I cherish and love. Lee Eunsang in the cell next door,” he jerked his head towards the wall. Even saying his name put an immediate smile on Minhee’s face.

Hyeongjun let out a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding.

“So this service you’re providing— how much will it be for a knife and all information about officer Kim Yohan? Could you also find out who in this prison has an interest in him?”

It took a second for Minhee to say his answer. “1 million won. Make the deposit by the end of this week or deal’s off.” He slunk back under his covers and went off like a light. Hyeongjun slept peacefully for the first time a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyeongjun loses his mind over Yohan. He might be his most favorite crush yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to release this chapter earlier but ever since the news abt x1 disbanding i was kinda in a slump. They were my ult group and to think abt hyeongjun never fully achieving his dream and all his efforts wasted bc of some corrupt guy it just hurts my heart so much. Also sorry for the short chapter. Too much school work these days.

Money was never an issue for Hyeongjun. Growing up in a wealthy family, he was a spoiled little kid who got everything he wanted. Well, maybe except for his parents’ love. They were never home and only thought of him as their heir, and not a son. Deprived of love and being used to always get what he wanted, Hyeongjun’s yandere persona might’ve stemmed from there.

It started in 7th grade. He had been an outcast at school and nobody talked to him except this one guy named Gu Jungmo. Jungmo was the class president so of course Hyeongjun would’ve thought that he was faking his kindness because it was mandatory. Little by little, they hung out more every single until they were best friends and inseparable. Hyeongjun would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a huge crush on Jungmo.

One day, a new transfer student came, Ham Wonjin, and as the class president’s duty calls, Jungmo had to stick close by him. At first Hyeongjun was fine with it. I mean, Jungmo does this with all the transfer students, right? 

Wonjin set off the bomb in Hyeongjun when he started openly flirting with _his_ man and put his arms around his shoulders and whatnot.

Blinded with jealousy and rage, Hyeongjun had lured Wonjin into the locker rooms and forced him on a noose. Since the police determined that it was a suicide, or what it seemed like it, Hyeongjun was off the hook. Nobody even suspected a thing. Just as he planned, Jungmo had no one to lean his tear stained cheeks on except Hyeongjun’s shoulders.

Years passed, and so did 10+ crushes, all including some kind of murder. It was during his latest kill that the police tracked him down to his house and arrested him. His face was broadcasted all over Korea, featuring a skin crawling smile with blood splattered over his face. He earned himself a new title, “The South Korean Harley Quinn.”

Now he’s in a bland prison cell, bored out of his mind. He’s just eating his ramen on the floor waiting until Yohan made his rounds each hour.

One night, after being imprisoned for two weeks, Yohan hears sniffling and sobbing coming from Room 11. He walks wearily to the sound. Hyeongjun was sitting up, rubbing his eyes and hiccuping. His cheeks were a bright pink, and his eyes were shining like diamonds from the tears.

Hyeongjun had woken up crying from pure distress, dreaming about what his life would be like without Yohan. It upset him so much he couldn’t hold back his cries. And now he’s here, looking through the window. Hyeongjun shrunk back in surprise with little hiccups following the empty silence.

”Hey, are you okay? You wanna come with me for a bit?” Yohan asked. Hyeongjun nodded, wobbled a bit and made his way to the door.

Yohan reached his hand out and Hyeongjun cautiously but happily took it. They walked to the surveillance center and sat on the faux leather couch in the middle of the glass infrastructure.

”You want some coffee?”

”Uh, sure,” Hyeongjun replied.

Yohan took two plastic packages of instant coffee and poured it into small paper cups. He stirred it with an immense amount of sugar together with hot water, and brought it to the coffee table.

Hyeongjun reached for it as if it was gold. Anything touched by Yohan was gold to him.

Yohan let out an “oof” as he fixed himself into a comfortable position on the plush leather sofa.

”You know, I could get in big trouble for letting you out. But I think people’s feelings matter more than anything else." A kind smile spread on his face and his eyes twinkled.

Hyeongjun's cute little mouth hung slightly open.

“B-but you don’t even know me. Plus I’m a prisoner and you’re an officer. You should hate me...” he trailed off in confusion.

Yohan crinkled his eyes and gave his signature bunny smile.

 _Oh fuck,_ Hyeongjun thought as he squinted at those blinding pearly whites.

”I guess you could consider me as the good cop, haha.”

Hyeongjun laughed along, falling deeper into obsession.

”Well, always keep in mind that I’d be absolutely grateful to spend every waking moment with you.” Hyeongjun slowly inched closer.

”Uh, what?”

”Nothing,” Hyeongjun said as he pulled back. He plastered on an overwhelmingly big smile. Yohan cleared his throat in the silence.

”Anyways, I really hope you don’t start sobbing in the middle of the night again. It breaks my heart when I see that kind of stuff. You don’t have to talk about your problems if you’re not comfortable with it yet, but if you need to vent I’m always here for you.”

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later Yohan returned Hyeongjun to his cell and made his way back to the staff locker room. He took off his pants but felt some kind of weird bump in one of the pockets as he was folding it. He shuffled around until he took out a crumpled post-it note. He was sure that there was nothing in there a while ago and he doesn’t remember writing down anything. He opened it cautiously only to reveal a chilling message.

_Always here for me? You better keep your word Yohan, or else. - xoxo junie_


End file.
